


Mycroft Holmes is Greg Lestrade's Division

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Greg and Mycroft's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Holmes is Greg Lestrade's Division

It had all started out as mutual concern and interest. Mycroft Holmes had a genius brother who needed work that would occupy him, and Gregory Lestrade had just the job for him. Greg was vaguely aware that Mycroft was far more powerful than he first appeared, but he’d never let power intimidate him and he wasn’t going to start now.

The first time they kissed, it was in Mycroft’s office. Greg was there to tell him how Sherlock was doing, to report that yes, he was still clean, though he knew Mycroft already knew all these things. Greg had his hands planted on Mycroft’s desk, leaning over it, making the point that Mycroft was just wasting his time calling him down here when he already knew everything.

Suddenly their eyes locked onto one another’s and Greg leaned forward a little more, wrapping one hand around the back of Mycroft’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. He smelled like old books and tasted like fine wine. Mycroft stiffened, then went soft and Greg knew just why Mycroft had called him down here after all.

The first time they made love was two weeks later. John Watson had come into Sherlock’s life just a few days earlier, and they were both breathing easier about Sherlock, knowing he was being taken care of. Greg was unsurprised when the car came to pick him up and deposited him near a discreet hotel with a key. Not long after that he had Mycroft Holmes in a bed large enough for ten, naked, moaning and calling out his name.

Things changed as they watched Sherlock and John. Greg could see Mycroft was at least a little interested in the Army doctor, and he’d be lying if he said Sherlock Holmes never crossed his mind when having a wank. But Sherlock had John and John had Sherlock and neither one of them was about to get in the way of that. Sometimes though, as Greg watched Mycroft come undone he wondered if this was how John felt with Sherlock underneath him.

Greg always knew when Mycroft was stressed now. He couldn’t talk about it, of course, and Greg would never ask him to. Half the time when they were together there were no words at all. Sometimes they’d sleep after and Mycroft would wake with a start from some nightmare and Greg would throw a leg over and just hold him until he fell asleep again.

Less often it was Greg with the nightmare, some unsolved case niggling at his brain. Mycroft would nuzzle his neck and Greg would know that between the two of them the world was a safer place.

Then came the fall. Greg knew that Mycroft knew more than he was letting on. The nightmares quickly got worse and worse and Greg found himself spending nearly every night with the man. John needed him too, but the Doctor was pushing away everyone who reminded him of Sherlock; it was easier to turn to Mycroft, to bury his grief in Mycroft’s willing body.

And he did mourn. Death happened, especially in this job, but not every death was the same. And he knew there would be a hole in his life for a long time to come. At least there was still Mycroft and the heavy silences that spoke the volumes they would not say.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
